


Cherry on Top

by Pi (Rhea)



Series: Free! Femslash verse [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Threesome - F/F/F, kink club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could have been an awkward situation, running into her older sister's friend, who she'd had a crush on as a kid, at a kink club, but sometimes Gou's life is great and it turns out Souske and Makoto were already looking for a third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Gou’s ex tells her about the club when she mentions her schedule for college visits. 

“Yeah, it’s near enough from the college that you shouldn’t have any problems.” He grins, passing Gou another donut. 

“You just think I need to get laid.” She mock glares at him.

“I didn’t say it.” He closes the lid on the donut box so Gou can’t steal a second. “I’m gonna miss you if you move up there though.” 

“Eh, your girlfriend will keep you occupied.” 

“But will she go in for a full dozen with me at Mr. Donut?” He probably has a point, though Gou doesn’t make it a habit of eating six donuts at a time on a regular basis. 

“I’m really glad we stayed friends.” Gou says around her mouthful.

“Just because I tell you where to get it. I know why you love me.” Gou rolls her eyes but decides a second bite is worth more than a retort. 

 

Gou likes the campus, sure all the buildings are industrial concrete and have a tall sort of institutional look to them, but the insides are gorgeous. Bright wood paneled floors, lots of large windows, shiny new electronics. If they’re not the prettiest on the outside they’re the best outfitted on the inside. The brick of the campus pathways is probably going to get ridiculously slick in the winter but that’s not too much of a drawback. And if Gou enrolls here she can take human subjects and social services classes along with medicinal chem, pharmokinetics, cellular and molecular toxicology and her other her required pharmaceutical sciences classes. She’s studying the time table clipped into the folder the admissions staff had handed her, checking the name of her next building when someone calls, “Kou?” 

Gou might not have turned her head, it’s been years since she gave in and embraced the standard pronunciation of her name. It stands out on applications and the slight widening of surprise when interviewers are expecting a boy. Still, there’s something about the intonation, the voice, that’s familiar. When she looks, a tall woman is jogging across the v of grass between two pathways towards her. 

“It is you!” even in kitten heels the woman towers above Gou. She has pressed blue slacks belted at the waist but the high-waisted style just emphasizes that she’s all leg. She’s definitely got swimmer shoulders, something Gou would recognize at 50 yards after all the years staring at Rin’s swim meets. There’s nothing like a man or woman with swimmer arms. It’s the hair and eyes that tip her off though. Makoto’s hair is back in the same messy ponytail she wore all through high school and her green eyes are just as friendly and warm as Gou remembers.

“It’s Gou now,” Gou says, she holds out a hand. “Good to see you again. Do you go here?” 

“Really, that’s great.” Makoto gives her hand a firm, efficient shake. “I do, I’m one of the residents at the Medical school.” 

“What’s your specialty?” Gou asks, curiously.

“Probably pediatrics. They’re making me work emergency next rotation though so I guess I’ll get to compare.” She makes a face, “not really looking forward to that.” 

Gou laughs, “I can imagine. I’m looking at their Pharmaceutics program, there’s a drug development specialty that sounds amazing.” Gou explains.

“Oh! I think I know someone in that program. I’ll have to give you her number.” Makoto fishes in her bag for a piece of paper. “She can give you all the details on the program, so you have the inside scoop. Have you already applied?”

“I got in!” Gou smiles.

“That’s great! So you’re making your decision. Well I’ve really got to run, but it was great to see you.” Makoto presses the folded piece of paper into Gous hand. “Call her, she’s great, let me know if you decide to enroll here.” Then she’s jogging up the pathway without leaving Gou her own number, so there’s no way Gou would actually be able to tell her. Gou pockets the piece of paper and hurries to get to the class she’s supposed to be sitting in on. 

 

Gou leaves the hostel far enough ahead that she reaches the train station nearest the club an hour early. Her phone tells her there’s a cafe that’s open until past midnight and a book shop that’s open until 8pm walking distance in the other direction. Gou opts for books. It’s one of the large chains but Gou kills the extra time leafing through the gardening section. She’ll barely be able to afford an apartment until she gets a part time job, but maybe if she gets her own place she can make a window box, or at least have some potted plants. Gou’s current roommate is a really sweet girl but she’s allergic to everything and Gou cannot wait till their lease is up in four months. One of the gardening books is on clearance and though Gou won’t have anywhere to put it at the club, the website did say they had lockers so she buys it anyways. 

 

Even with going to the bookstore Gou still arrives at the club before the doors open. There are a few people forming a line down the stairs, which is awkward, but no one says anything. They all look normal, which is probably because the club requested everyone arrive in street wear. Gou has a change of clothes folded into the bottom of her purse. It’s not a whole lot of fabric so it was easy to bring along. The door clicks open and a man ushers them all inside. He hands out clipboards and pens. Gou reads the contents pretty thoroughly because her ex always skimmed them and at least at one place the policies were pretty hinky and Gou called their plans for the night to a halt. This place is very thorough, the kind of thoughtful and sometimes almost legal jargon that Gou is happy to sign her name to. 

She exchanges the clipboard for a key. The man stands next to her while she unlocks the box and puts her valuable items in. That’s a little weird but he leaves when Gou has locked it up and given him back his key. It’s warm enough inside that she takes off her sweater and smushes it into her purse. Once everyone else has their clipboards turned in and items locked away the man gives a speech about the rules of the club. Like the clipboard it’s through, but also slightly more clear. He stamps their hands as they file past him. Gou doesn’t take time to look around. She doesn’t intend to make an impression per say but the experience she’s looking for here doesn’t involve her street clothes. There are stalls to change in, with flimsy floral curtains, but Gou doesn’t bother with them. Another woman probably old enough to be Gou’s mom is mostly naked and fixing her hair in a compact mirror. There’s a guy wriggling, commando, into uncomfortably tight vinyl pants. Gou throws her shirt, shoes and pants into the locker. The shirt in her purse is backless so she throws her bra on top of the pile. She debates loosing her underwear, but this pair is printed with dark pink cherries that almost match her hair and Gou really likes them so she doesn’t bother. The skirt is short enough it’ll show them off if she so much as leans forward, so that’s alright. Vinyl pants man has gotten himself done up and skirts around the far side of the locker room bench so he doesn’t have to brush by Gou. She nods to him as he passes, that kind of shared hobby acknowledgement and camaraderie that Gou has found she loves about places like this. Gou flicks her high ponytail off her shoulder, clips her nylons to her garter belt before they can slide off and steps out into the main room. There’s an information table with floor plan layout and a flyer describing the evenings activities. The bright bubbly font headline ‘Sensual party’ isn’t all that informative, but the following description, provides additional clarity. Gou appreciates the promises of heavy petting, sex play, kink performances, and most of all: voyers welcome. Gou isn’t opposed to getting someone else off, but the best thing that has ever happened for Gou’s sex life was her introduction to ‘voyers welcome’ spaces.

 

The lobby area has people in all sorts of interesting attire, or no attire at all. Some have clearly taken the party piece literally and there’s sequins and sparkles and little black dresses on many of the rooms occupants. There’s also quite a lot of leather. Beyond the main lobby is a chill room, small knots of quiet conversation, a table of finger food, some low futons for full body cuddling. The sign said no sex so Gou assumes it’s for cuddling purposes anyways. She ate before she got on the train, but she stops at the table to grab a few grapes, looking over the occupants of the room with a roving eye. The gender distribution is a bit skewed to women so far, which is by no means a problem for Gou. There’s a petite woman with her black hair spiked up and a studded collar by the water cooler who looks particularly interesting. But, she’s in an intense conversation with a man short enough to almost be her height and Gou doesn’t want to intrude. She has the rest of the club to peruse first. 

The first room she walks through has six benches, they’re set on alternating sides of the room providing a good area of space around them, this early in the evening not too many are active, but those few have drawn small arcs of onlookers. a sign on the wall by the door marks the room as a ‘fluid acceptable’ space, which would explain the occasional grates in the floor and the man urgently fisting his cock as he watches a man on an occupied bench get his ass smacked by his ridiculously buxom partner. That’s hot, but Gou goes to stand by the female couple with the vibrator instead. The girl on the bench has her ankles buckled in, Gou can’t see if her hands are free or not under the bench. She’s moving like they might be secured there. Her hair has fallen partially over her blindfold as she tosses her head. Her hips twitch away from the vibrator.

Gou hasn’t gotten off yet. Walking to the next room she feels a little stiff, that blood engorged feeling of arousal between her legs. She’s pretty glad she hadn’t ditched her underwear so there’s something to keep wetness from dripping down her thighs, at least for now. Gou cups herself a little, pausing to rock into the friction of her palm. It’s gotten late enough that she’s really looking now. She hasn’t quite found someone she wants to ask and she’s already turned down two offers. The guy was kind of weedy which is to say he had a lovely face but Gou requires far more muscle than was on offer. The girl was better, not as ripped as the stud collar girl with the spiky hair but enough that Gou honestly considered it. However the list of kinks she requested just really wasn’t a fit. Gou isn’t looking for vanilla sex per say, but anything metal is definitely not invited to her party. The kink performances are in the farthest back room, maybe there’ll be someone interesting in the audience there. Gou slips through the door as a deafening ‘crack’ splits the air. It halts her in her tracks. Gou knows muscles, she knows swimmer muscles, and particularly when she’s seen those muscles only hours ago, boy are they recognizable. For a moment Gou considers turning around and walking out, but then someone tries to come into the room behind her and she can’t exactly take up the whole door way. 

Makoto is spotlight, arms and legs spread, shackled onto the St. Andrew’s cross with thick padded cuffs. Her head is bent, messy hair loose from her ponytail and obscuring her face. Her back muscles ripple and Gou’s throat goes dry. There’s another crack as the flogger punches into the red skin of her back, the hitch and whine of Makoto’s breath is audible. Gou swallows. Stepping into the circle of watching audience she finally tears her eyes away from Makoto to see who the hell Makoto’s partner is. Which of course is when Gou’s entire life comes screeching to a halt because the woman in the tight black tank top and jeans with short spiky hair and firey blue eyes is Gou’s fourteen year-old crush and her older sister’s best friend. Souske moves like she’s performing a martial art, stance wide and balanced, bringing the flogger back before snapping it forward with her body like a runner with a javelin. Makoto’s keen is a little louder this time and a smile flickers over Souske’s face. Gou really should leave. Granted she already knew this about Souske sort of, given that Rin blamed Souske when Gou asked about some of the things Rin had hidden under her bed. Gou had been looking for her nail polish which Rin had been stealing and hiding because she insisted that Gou was stinking up their room, she was totally innocent and not snooping. Gou was well aware that whatever was under her sisters bed was for Haru not Souske but it had still made an impact on Gou’s teenage fantasies. Gou squeezes her legs together feeling a spark shoot through her gut. It feels wrong to get off to her older sister’s friends, so Gou just watches. 

It is a performance. There’s fine art in the sculpted definition of Makoto’s muscles and the power of Souske’s movements. Gou is almost disappointed when it’s over. Most of the onlookers leave the room as Souske removes Makoto’s shackles with gentle hands and pulls Makoto into a steady hug. Gou stands, unsure where to go or what to say. Souske spots her over Makoto’s back and her mouth drops open. 

“Hi?” Gou waves when it seems like someone should say something. “You guys look really good together.” Makoto’s head shifts on Souske’s shoulder. 

“Gou?” She asks. Souske’s hold on Makoto loosens enough for her to turn part way. Seeing Makoto’s breasts makes Gou blush harder. She really is fifteen again, she’s probably seen twenty different pairs of breasts so far this evening and none of them made her act like this. 

“My ex recommended this place, so I thought I’d come check it out. I mean if I’m moving here.” Gou flails a shrug. “I should have asked, or something, but well it’s not like I could interrupt you to check. I hope you don’t mind?” Makoto shakes her head against Souske’s shoulder but Souske is still staring hard at Gou.

“What are you doing here?” Souske asks.

Gou raises her eyebrows, because really, isn’t it obvious? “So what if I get off watching other people. You’re not my big sister,” says her inner fifteen year old. Gou needs someone to shoot her, stat. Souske actually laughs.

“Thank god. Rin would die if she saw you dressed like that. She’d probably kill me for seeing you.” 

Gou crosses her arms over her chest. “Well it’s a good thing I don’t need her permission to sleep with anyone.” Gou takes a calming breath, sighs. “I should go if I’m going to find anyone before they start winding down for the night. Sorry for making this awkward, it just would have felt more weird if I didn’t say anything and you didn’t know.” Souske nods her acknowledgement, but Makoto raises her head from Souske’s shoulder.

“You could come with us,” she offers. Gou blinks. Souske looks a lot less surprised than Gou thinks she should, though her hands tighten on Makoto’s shoulders.

“With you?” Gou asks. Makoto looks up at Souske.

“We talked about?” Makoto starts and Souske nods again, thoughtfully this time.

“Gou, we had previously discussed bringing someone home with us, tonight.” Souske explains evenly. “Makoto is suggesting, that if you’re interested, that could be you.” 

“I, uh, that wouldn’t be weird?” Gou asks. She feels Souske’s eyes giving her a once over. The smirk of Souske’s smile threatens to turn her knees to jelly.

“As long as none of us ever mention this to Rin, I’m totally fine.” 

“You should know our plan first.” Makoto holds up a finger, “before you say yes.”

“That makes sense,” Gou agrees.

“Makoto’s been working up to fisting.” Souske says proudly and Gou swallows hard, “only problem is with one hand I can’t properly play with her breasts, so a second pair of hands would be, handy.” Gou doesn’t even wince at the pun. “We’ll probably blindfold her and can finish off with some face sitting.” Souske pets Makoto’s breast and Makoto sighs, leaning back against her. “Which you’d be invited to participate in, if you’re interested. I can personally vouch for the skill of Makoto’s tongue.” Makoto smiles proudly and Gou is pretty sure her world is still falling off its axis. It’s a very, very long fall. 

“Yes. Yes I am definitely, Yes.” Gou says which is probably more coherent than she would have given herself credit for. 

“Cool.” Souske says, which the most blasé understatement Gou has heard in a year. “We’re fluid bonded but I expect that you’ll use protection. We have everything at our place, if that’s comfortable for you. Did you drive? I drove here.” Souske says, as she leads the way through the club, arm still curled around Makoto. Gou follows a few steps behind trying not to feel dazed. 

 

Gou appreciates the time to change back into her normal clothes. Makoto goes into one of the stalls and Souske politely turns her back so Gou can pull her bra and pants into place. Gou wedges her feet into her shoes. There’s another wait for the man with the keys to open all their boxes but soon enough they’re briskly walking back to the station where Souske has parked her car. Souske slings her duffle bag to the far side of the back seat, leaving enough room for Gou to climb in. 

“It’s easier to bring my own equipment if I drive,” she explains as she reverses out of the parking spot. “So, Makoto mentioned you’re looking at the medical college?”

“The pharmecuitical science program.” Gou explains. The mundane conversation about Makoto’s practicum experience and Gou’s undergraduate biochem work help settle her. Makoto is the same warm, friendly person Gou remembers and Souske’s humor has the same wry edge that sends Rin into stitches when she uses Souske’s phone calls as an excuse to escape awkward family dinners. Gou knows that Souske works in IT for a law firm and that she still swims frequently, but Rin hasn’t shared many details. Listening to Makoto and Souske talk about their lives is reassuring. Gou really isn’t looking for that kind of monogamy, but she is looking forward to going home with them. Gou has long acknowledged the excitement of being welcomed however temporarily into that kind of steady, comfortable relationship. 

 

Souske and Makoto’s apartment is spacious. They don’t have any plants but the windows are the large kind that promise a lot of light. The furniture is pretty minimalist, the necessities for two people, but the shelves are cluttered with various trophies and souvenirs from Hawaii and Australia and Spain. There’s a collection of limited edition teddy bears marching down the shelf in the hallway. Gou doesn’t ask who they belong to. There aren’t any stuffed animals in the bedroom, but the bed is probably big enough for three people. Makoto immediately starts stripping off her clothing. She folds it neatly, though she doesn’t put it into the dresser, instead leaving it in a pile on top. Stretching her arms above her head she leans to one side than the other, her breasts shifting with the movement. Gou herself is a little over-heated, unused to the climb up so many stairs to reach their apartment. 

“Do whatever makes you most comfortable.” Souske suggests. Souske doesn’t fold her clothes but they do go in a fairly neat pile next to Makoto’s. Gou feels weird about leaving hers on the floor, but she doesn’t want to put them on the dresser either. There’s a small table with a flatscreen TV and Gou perches her pile on it’s edge. When she turns back to the bed Souske and Makoto are already kissing, legs tangling together. That’s more than alright, Gou takes a moment to watch them. 

“Sit.” Makoto urges, breathless. She pats the bed. Gou hops up on the foot.

“Don’t mind me, I was enjoying the show.” 

Souske rumbles a laugh and recaptures Makoto’s attention and lips. Gou loves watching people who already know each other’s bodies. Souske’s hands are sure and strong, pressing and stroking and caressing. A pinch here or there, sometimes the lightest skim of her nails bringing little whimpers to Makoto’s throat. Makoto is equally knowledgeable. She presses sucking kisses to the tops of Souske’s breasts and digs her fingers in along Souske’s spine in a way that makes Souske arch and grind her hips forward. She holds Souske’s head between her hands and kisses her deeply. Gou catches flickers of tongue, the glistening string of spit pulled momentarily between their lips when they part. It’s far hotter than she had imagined. 

Souske presses Makoto back against the bed and grabs the bottle of lubricant off the bedside table. She kneels down the bed and Gou scoots over to make room of her. Makoto lets her legs roll open, head propped up on arms crossed behind her neck.  
“Grab the other pillow, or your hands’ll go numb.” Souske suggests. Makoto wedges the other pillow behind her head without looking away from Souske. Souske doesn’t go for the lube at first, instead dragging her fingers rough over Makoto’s clit, spreading her lips so the slick pink flesh between is exposed. Souske rubs her finger till it’s wet before sliding it in. Makoto sighs. Gou bites her lip. Her own hand presses between her legs. Souske catches the movement flashes a hot smile.

“Don’t mind us.” She purrs and Gou starts circling with her own finger. Souske pulls a glove from underneath the lube bottle. Once it’s on, Souske snaps open the bottle of lube, liberally coating the glove. Makoto’s eyes track Souske’s movements and her hips perform a little snake charmer writhe of anticipation. She glances to Gou and smiles, almost conspiratorially. Souske works in two slick fingers and Makoto’s eyes snap shut. Gou grinds down against her palm, watching Souske rock her hand slowly back and forth. Souske works in a third finger.

“The blindfold is on the bedside table.” Souske says, “If you would?” Gou scrambles to get it. Makoto watches her. Gou pauses, holding it hesitantly above Makoto.

“May I?” she asks. Makoto lifts her head up so Gou can tie it on.

“Good” Souske murmurs and Makoto moans. Gou looks down the bed to see that Souske has worked in all five of her fingers and is slowly spreading their pinched formation open 

“Come see,” Souske offers when she catches Gou’s dry mouthed stare. Makoto moans again, hips shifting. Crawling down to kneel by Souske Gou’s breath catches. She’s never seen inside somebody before. Souske pinches her fingers back together and slides her hand forward. She’s already almost to the knuckles. Souske leans over to whisper against Gou’s cheek.

“Play with her breasts, don’t tell her you’re going to.” Gou nods silently and scoots up the bed. She’s sure her movements give her away so she waits, watching Souske’s hand make it’s progress deeper into Makoto’s body. Souske flicks her gaze up to meet Gou’s eyes and jerks her chin in a little ‘go ahead’ request. Makoto’s chest rises and falls with her raspy breath, each exhale almost sound. Gou skims her fingers over the underside of one of Makoto’s breasts and Makoto’s entire body shudders. She firms her touch, cups then squeezes. Makoto’s keen is appreciative. Gou brings her hand to Makoto’s other breast, jiggles them both experimentally. Makoto isn’t quite as busty as Souske, but her breasts make two oversized handfuls, pulled out by gravity. Gou pushes them back together and takes a moment of inspiration to tongue down Makoto’s cleavage. The sound Makoto makes is definitely worth it. 

Gou stops paying much attention to what Souske is doing and devotes herself to Makoto’s breasts. They really are quite lovely. Swirls with her tongue, puffs hot breaths or cool streams of air over Makoto’s spit slick nipple until the woman is writhing. She pinches the other, hard and fast and Makoto yelps.

“Oh, I felt that one.” Souske approves. Gou glances down and Souske has clearly worked up to the fisting bit, hand completely engulfed in Makoto’s body. Makoto’s hips shift and she sobs. “Again.” Souske requests. Makoto tosses her head on the pillow, neck straining but she doesn’t voice any objections Gou pinches the wet nipple this time with just a hint of her nails behind the force. Makoto wails and Souske’s forearm flexes. Gou pinches again, this time on the other side, then to both nipples at once and watches Makoto’s thighs and abdomen shake. She leans down, sad to lose the sight of Souske’s heated expression and Makoto’s twitching hips, but worth it to suck Makoto’s nipple tight into her mouth with a sustained sharp pinch to the other side. Makoto’s shudders go convulsive. Gou releases Makoto’s nipple with a pop, sits up to see Souske’s fingers slowing their frantic circles over Makoto’s clit as Makoto’s hips sink slowly back to the bed. Gentling Makoto with soft strokes over her closely cropped public hair, Souske eases her hand free. Makoto whimpers. Glove ripped off and lobbed, successfully, in the direction of the trash bin, Souske grips Makoto’s thighs, keeping her legs spread wide. 

“Come see.” she beckons again. Gou clambers back down the bed. The difference is startling, even after seeing Souske holding Makoto wide.  
“Mmm hm.” Souske agrees with what Gou figures is a pretty gobsmacked expression. Souske leans down to tongue her way to the gaping space her had has left behind. 

Makoto’s, “Oh, fuck!” is truly heartfelt as her fingers scrabble for Souske’s hair, pulling her head away. Souske huffs a laugh. 

“What do you want?” Souske asks, the tone is invitingly sinful and Makoto is seriously luck if she gets to hear that on a regular basis.

“Get up here.” Makoto pants.

“Hmmm. Or I could do you.” another swipe of her fingers over Makoto’s clit, “While you do her.” Makoto whines in aggravation but lays back against the cushions. “Is that alright with you?” Souske asks. 

“Yeah.” Gou breathes.

“Good, protection is in the night stand drawer.” Gou fumbles and the drawer makes quite a lot of racket opening. The female condom isn’t one that Gou has used before, but it’s straight forward enough. She quickly tucks the long bit up inside and spreads the thin film of the wings down between her legs and up towards her stomach.  
“The back part should stay in place with pressure, but you may have to hold the front bits up.” Souske warns. “Two taps to the thigh is the sign for you to move off of her.” Gou nods her understanding and swings a leg over to the other side of Makoto’s head. It’s odd to be kneeling above her when Makoto is blindfolded, it’s also pretty amazing. 

“Alright, Makoto.” Gou says by some way of warning before she lowers herself towards Makoto’s chin. The alignment is off a little at first because Makoto tilts her head but Gou shifts her hips and Makoto shifts her chin and then warmth and pressure align and Makoto sucks hard over Gou’s clit. Gou yelps, and is glad that she’d been pressing the top wing of plastic against the trail of her pubic hair because otherwise Makoto might have sucked it out of her hand. Makoto hums a pleased noise, and then a moan of her own, presumably in response to something Souske is doing with her own tongue further down the bed. Gou doesn’t have much time to pay attention, or worry about the fact that she hasn’t mentioned that she’s quite loud. Gou shifts her hips a little again, trying to line Makoto up to the exact right spot. Makoto’s tongue works furiously when Gou lifts her hips and goes flat and firm whenever she grinds down. She can feel whenever Souske does something particularly evil in the jumps and jolts of Makoto’s mouth and chin against her. Souske does something and Makoto yells against her. 

“Over sensitive much?” Souske asks. Makoto’s neck arches up a bit and she latches on to Gou’s clit. Her suckling is intense and rhythmic and Gou is literally seeing stars as she catches herself against with her hand against the wall, trying not to grind down too hard against Makoto’s face, chasing the aftershocks of pleasure rippling through her body. The bed shifts and Souske’s hand runs up Gou’s back.

“Well at least we’ll have earned any complaints from the neighbors.” Souske remarks, helping stabilize Gou so she can shift her weight and swing her leg over to the other side. 

“Don’t be an ass.” Makoto pants. “Gou that was wonderful.” Gou isn’t sure that Makoto should be the one say that when her entire body is still singing and Gou is seriously wondering if she’s ever going to get a shot at sex this good again. She can’t enforce her sincerity with her eyes so she tries to make it clear with her voice.

“No thank you. This has been amazing.” 

“Hmm. Not over yet.” Souske grins. She straddles Makoto. “You still up for it babe?” Makoto frantically nods her head and Souske grinds down to stop the movement. Souske shifts her hips only fractionally to help Makoto’s tongue search for a way inside, and then swirl up to her clit. Souske has the good sense to brace her hands on the wall early so that by the time she’s rocking her hips into Makoto’s face as much as Makoto’s tongue is frantically working, her powerful arms keep her stable and from putting too much weight down onto Makoto. Souske groans and mutters a litany of encouragement. Gou watches feeling deeply satisfied and pleased with her life choices. When Souske comes, it’s beautiful. She isn’t loud, her release is a body-deep sigh, closed eyes, bit lip, slow stuttering jerks of her hips. Makoto’s hands come up to hold her hips in place for a last few moments. Souske probably doesn’t need Gou’s help shifting off Makoto, but she takes Gou’s offered hand anyways. Souske helps Makoto sit up and removes the blindfold. Makoto blinks a few moments, smoothing her hair back down and letting her eyes come into focus. Souske cups her face and kisses Makoto gently. Gou smiles. 

“Would it be more comfortable for you to sleep here, or in the guest room?” Makoto asks when they break apart. Gou blinks.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Gou frowns.

“She’s a cuddler.” Souske points at Makoto. “Post coital cuddling is definitely a thing, you were part of the coital so you’re invited, but if I know Makoto she’s going to be asleep inside of twenty minutes. I don’t sleep cuddle, but if you do you’re more than welcome for her to limpet onto you.”

“She says with great affection.” Makoto mocks. “The guest bed is made up, since we, ah figured we might have company this evening. There’s an extra toothbrush still in the packaging in the bathroom. But Souske’s right, if you don’t mind being close, you can stay here.” Gou nods slowly. She really does love sleep cuddling, her last ex’s absolute necessity to sleep with a full two feet to either side was one of the major drawbacks of that relationship. 

“Are you the big spoon?” Gou asks. 

“I’m flexible.” Makoto shrugs. Souske pulls back the covers and stands.

“I sleep in pajamas. Do you need to borrow some?” 

“That’d be nice.” Gou catches the tank top and drawstring shorts Souske flings at her and quickly pulls them on. Makoto doesn’t bother getting dressed, just borrows under the covers. Souske slides into the far side. Gou stands for a moment, watching the two of them watch her. 

“Should I get the light?” She asks. 

“Nah, some genius put a light switch over here. Souske waves toward where the lamp is apparently obscuring the switch for the overhead light. Gou climbs into bed. She nestles her back against Makoto. Makoto is tall enough that her chin fits over Gou’s head when their hips are snugged against each other. One of Makoto’s arms curves around her stomach. Gou can feel the soft stroke of fingers that must be Souske over her arm.

“That was really great. We should do that again sometime.” Makoto mutters into Gou’s hair.

“Definitely seconded, if you’re interested.” Souske says behind her at a slightly less sleepy volume. Gou buries her grin into the pillow for a moment.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good.” Souske answers. Makoto presses a kiss to Gou’s hair and tugs her a little closer. 

“Good night.” Makoto murmurs. Souske doesn’t answer, but the overhead light flicks off. 

“Good night.” Gou replies.


End file.
